ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Reimagined!/Credits
The following are the credits for the upcoming film, BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Reimagined! Opening Credits TBA Closing Credits First Part of the Credits Directed by Bloo J Ed-Olive Chadwick Tim Burton Michael Bay J.J. Abrams Andy Muschietti Steven Spielberg Logan Thirtyacre Trey Parker Produced by Ed-Olive Chadwick J.J. Abrams Michael Bay Steven Spielberg Roy Lee David Katzenberg Barbara Muschietti Executive Producers Trey Parker Seth Rogen Evan Goldberg Written by Christopher Nolan Pam Brady Based on BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends and BlooJ's Foster's Silver Screen for Imaginary Movies Music by Junkie XL Danny Elfman Hans Zimmer Edited by Maryann Brandon Mary Jo Markey Paramount Pictures and Warner Bros. Pictures present In association with Google YouTube Studios Village Roadshow Pictures and The Bloo Films A production between Nickelodeon Movies Tim Burton Productions Platinum Dunes and Blumhouse Productions A Nelvana Cartoon Network Bad Hat Harry Productions Spümcø film BLOOJ'S FOSTER'S REIGNITED HOME FOR IMAGINARY FRIENDS Second Part of the Credits TBA. The Producers and Filmmakers Wish to Thank Chuck E. Cheese's KFC The Coca-Cola Company Dunkin' Donuts Taco Bell Burger King Corporation McDonald's Corporation Pizza Hut Starbucks Corporation The O2 Arena AMC Theaters The City and Citizens of Georgia Special Thanks Bloo J Ed-Olive Chadwick Logan Thirtyacre Phil Lord Christopher Miller Stephen Hillenburg Cartoon Network Nickelodeon Pam Brady Christopher Nolan Trey Parker Seth Rogen Evan Goldberg J.J. Abrams Tim Burton A Very Special Thanks to All of the Crew Whose Tireless Efforts Made this Film Possible. Final Part of the Credits BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends: Reimagined! will be available on Digital HD, VHS, DVD, and Blu-ray, and in addition, you can take home a 2-disc director's cut, available on Digital HD, VHS, DVD, and Blu-Ray. "Sausage Party" footage courtesy of Sony Pictures Entertainment. The Simpsons and Alvin and the Chipmunks are registered trademarks of 20th Century Fox Film Corporation. © 2019 20th Century Fox Film Corporation. All rights reserved. The Simpsons are created by Matt Groening. Alvin and the Chipmunks used under license from Badgasarian Productions. South Park is a registered trademark of Comedy Partners and South Park Studios. Used with permission. Nickelodeon, the Nickelodeon logo, Ren and Stimpy, SpongeBob SquarePants, and My Life as a Teenage Robot are registered trademarks of Viacom International. © 2019 Viacom International, Inc. All rights reserved. Mario, Luigi, Bowser, Peach, Shrek, Sonic, Woody, Mickey Mouse, and Goofy are trademarks of SuperMarioLogan. Used under license from Nintendo, DreamWorks Animation, Sega, Pixar Animation Studios, and Disney Enterprises, Inc. Tails and Knuckles are registered trademarks of Sega and Sonic Team. Used with permission. Cartoon Network, the Cartoon Network logo, and Ed, Edd n Eddy are registered trademarks of Turner Broadcasting System, a WarnerMedia company. © 2019 The Cartoon Network Inc., a division of Turner Broadcasting System, a WarnerMedia company. Angry Birds is a registered trademark of Rovio Entertaiment, Inc. © 2019 Rovio Entertainment, Inc. All rights reserved. Burger King, the Burger King logo, the Whopper, and the Burger King soda cups are trademarks of Burger King Corporation and are used with permission from said company. McDonald's, the McDonald's logo, and the Big Mac are trademarks of McDonald's Corporation, and are used with permission from said company. Starbucks and the Starbucks logo are trademarks of Starbucks Corporation and are used with permission from said company. The Coca-Cola logos, trademarks, and trade dress are owned by The Coca-Cola Company and are used with its express, written permission. Soundtrack available on and Made at Shepperton Film Studios London, England Produced with the Participation of The Canadian Film or Video Production Tax Credit Supported by the Canadian Members of this International Co-Production This project was complete with assistance from the Georgia Film, Music, & Digital Entertainment Office, a division of the Georgia Department of Economic Development. American Humane Association monitored the animal action. No animals, imaginary friends, or humans were harmed in the making of this motion picture, especially Mark, the thief, and the victims of the murders at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza in 1997. Visit the MGM website at www.mgm.com To learn more about BlooJ's Foster's Reignited Home for Imaginary Friends, visit the official website at frhfif.thebloo.com Warner Bros. Entertainment, Paramount Pictures Corporation, and its wholly-owned film divisions did not receive any payment or other consideration for the depiction of tobacco products in this film. © 2019 The Bloo, The Cartoon Network, Inc., and Viacom International, Inc. All rights reserved. © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Paramount Pictures Corporation. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment and Paramount Pictures Corporation are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of the Berne Convention and all national laws giving effect thereto. This is a work of fiction. The characters, incidents, and locations portrayed and the names herein are fictitious, and any similarity to or identification with the location, name, character, or history of any person, product or entirely is entirely coincidental and unintentional. The characters and events depicted in this photoplay are fictitious. Any similarity to actual persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. This motion picture is protected under the laws of the United States and other countries. Unauthorized duplication, distribution or exhibition may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Dedicated to The rebrand of The Bloo and The 15th anniversary of Cartoon Network's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends THE FOSTER'S GANG WILL RETURN... In Memory of Wes Craven 02 Aug 1939 - 30 Aug 2015 We will never forget his horror film style that was used in this movie. Closing logos coming soon! Category:Credits